halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Roederer
* * |branch= |serviceyears= |rank= (formerly) |servicenumber= |unit=*1st Marine Force Recon Company (formerly) *Fireteam Sword |commands= |specialty=Designated Marksman |battles= |awards= }} Bryan X. Roederer '''( : '''44650-62124-BR) serves as a and is a member of Fireteam Sword. Roederer operated under the branch of . Roederer would be in service during the , as he and his unit participated in the and operations against the and the . Roederer would also be a combatant during the . Prior to his induction into Spartan Operations, Bryan Roederer was an Infantry Marine for the . Roederer would go on to become a special warfare operator for the UNSC Marine 1st Force Reconnaissance Company. As a Marine, Roederer would see combat during the , fighting key battles in Mombasa, New Baghdad, and North America. Soon after, Bryan Roederer was recruited into the , as he was trained and augmented into the next generation of Spartans. In his combat service with UNSC Armed Forces, Bryan Roederer, due to his talent for quick and precise shooting, served in combat as a Designated Marksman for his respective units. Roederer was also known for many acts of valor and selflessness in combat. However, Roederer had reputation with clashing with superiors and his fellow Spartans over mission objectives, as well. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Biographical History Early Life On January 14, 2532, Bryan Xavier Roederer was born on a large , known as Seegson Station, that was orbiting a gas giant in the Zeta Retuculi sector. Both of Bryan's parents worked as independent contractors, with his father working as an astronaut in mining operations and his mother being a chief engineer on mining missions. Bryan's childhood was spent on ships, stations, and remote colonies, as the family transferred from posting to posting for the contracts that were offered to them. However, the bulk of his childhood was spent on Seegson Station, where he would spend most of his time at Seegson's arcade center and tinkering with the electronics on the station. He was also schooled in mathematics, history, and various sciences. The young Bryan took a shine to computer sciences, where he would learn to be adept on handling the electronic and computer systems on the station. It was a simple, but happy, childhood for Bryan. However, his teenage years would be a different matter. In his early teen years, Bryan would then take small jobs on the station, such as electronic maintenance and repairs. He would start accompanying his parents and other parties on mining operations, in order to learn the trade and provide some minor assistance on these operations. Bryan would also learn how to pilot the mining vessels during expeditions. The jobs would continue to grow, as the need for resources continued to grow to support , a genocidal coalition of alien species. Soon, feeling a sense of a duty, Bryan would volunteer in taking asteroid mining jobs that were handed off by the (UNSC), who were in desperate for more resources in their war effort. Bryan would also take time to repair electronic military equipment for the UNSC servicemen and women on the station at the time. Bryan would also hear tales of heroism and battle from these soldiers on station, which captivated the young man. The Seegson Station Incident In 2548, after his 16th birthday, Bryan, his father, and a crew of miners were returning to Seegson Station after they had just completed a job. However, upon arrival, the mining vessel could not communicate with Seegson traffic control, only receiving static. As the vessel entered dry dock, Bryan and his party found the station to be devoid of life and in disarray. Soon, after exploring the station, there was evidence of a struggle as the party found bodies that were scarred with plasma. Soon, Bryan and his party came under attack by some , armed with Energy Swords and Active Camouflage devices. Bryan and his father made their way to the communications center, crawling through vents and moving through the station's corridors in order to avoid the stalking Sangheili on the station. Bryan and his father attempted to communicate for assistance, but to no avail. Therefore, Bryan and his father planned to take one of the transport ships in the station's dry dock in order to escape the slaughter. Bryan and his father made their way to the station's security hub, where they could obtain weapons from the armory. When they arrived at the hub, Bryan and his father found a small group of survivors, including Bryan's mother. The survivors would come up with a plan to escape, arming themselves with and . The plan would almost immediately fall apart, as the group was being systematically massacred by the Elites. Only Bryan, his parents, and a few security officers made it to the dry dock. However, the survivors needed some time to power the transport ship. Thus, Bryan's father and a couple officers decided to stay behind, while the rest could escape. They were successful, as the transport carrying Bryan, his mother, and a wounded officer escaped the station. As the ship left for UNSC-controlled space, Bryan and his mother witnessed a Covenant battle group moved towards and destroyed Seegson Station. Recruitment into the UNSC Marine Corps Weeks later, the transport ship was found and rescued by UNSC patrol ships. Bryan and his mother were then taken in as refugees, and were placed in one of the medical/refugee camps on . Eventually, Bryan and his mother were able to find a home in one of the farming communities on the planet, where her mother was able to find work as a mechanical engineer. Bryan would spend two years working as a farmhand and working at one of the relay stations, as he provided maintenance work for the station. Human-Covenant War Earth Sustained Defense Campaign Post-War Era Sol System Reclamation Campaign Induction into the SPARTAN-IV Program The Created Crisis Personality and Traits Bryan Roederer is regarded as a brave soldier who consistently displays great integrity and perseverance. He is known to be caring for his fellow man, and was driven by a Kantian moral framework that was instilled into him by his parents. Bryan was taught that the rightness or wrongness of actions does not depend on their consequences, but, on whether they fulfill our duty.. Bryan was also known as a disciplined and focused individual, as he trained himself to his peak physical condition, and spent most of his time maintaining his weaponry and studied combat tactics. He is known for having a competitive edge in his attitude. Roederer would constantly push himself in War Games simulations and in obstacle courses. He strives to perform well and score high enough in those simulations and obstacle courses. Roederer was also someone who had the reputation of putting his fellow soldiers over the mission, as there were instances of him abandoning his objective in order to help friendly troops that were in distress. Roederer was always generous and was always willing to help anyone at anytime, even if it was at a rather inconvenient time. Ultimately, Bryan was driven to find a meaningful purpose, where he could better himself by bettering those that surround him. When it comes to his physical profile, Bryan is an athletic and well-built individual, all due to intense physical training that he added to his daily routine. Bryan possesses bright, blue eyes and dark, black hair. He has facial hair, but he usually keeps it to a minimum. When not in his armor, Bryan generally dresses in military garb or other civilian clothes that is cheap on price. Bryan trained extensively with firearms, and he became adept in long-range weaponry. Bryan is also well skilled in handling the electronic systems on starships and space stations, thanks to his years of tutelage by his parents. Roederer had also showed the signs of being a capable leader, however, he had always shown a lack of willingness to take on such responsibilities. He would always strive to do what is best for everyone, as long the action was not compromising to his morals in any shape or form. This has often made him out to be an agitating individual to deal with from time to time. When it comes to Fireteam Sword, Bryan views Sword as is his "second family". He states that his teammates are the "brothers and sister that he never had". He maintains a close relationship with his team, especially with Pierce Jackson and Tessa Swanson. He also has a particular taste in music, as he enjoys classical alternative rock music. Bryan has listened to bands that date back to 20th century, like Alice in Chains ''and ''Deftones. He also enjoyed writing in his spare time, as he enjoyed the works of Ernest Hemingway and Aldous Huxley. To this day, Bryan still keep his astraphobia hidden, as he feels ashamed by it. He also keeps his father's digital wristwatch on him at all times, as a reminder to who is parents were and to follow what they taught him as a child. Gallery Notes Category:SPARTAN-IV